Only Slight Differences
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: CHAP. 5 IS UP! ???/??? and its NOT Usagi/someone, praise God. Sort of an unlikely couple. My first GW/SM, so be nice! R and R and enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Title: Only Slight Differences

Title: Only Slight Differences

Author: Washu the Goddess

genre: romance

rating: pg-13

type: Gundam Wing/sailor Moon crossover

Disclaimers: man if I owned those gundam boys....mwahaha.I dont own sailor moon either.tee hee!!

Ok, this is a gw/sm crossover, as you can see.Not your average couple.Actually, I have only seen this couple done about two times or so in my entire life!!! how's that for original!!?? I sure hope that you can stand this very very rare couple, and personally I dont see most people dont put them together.... they would be cute together!oh by the way, THIS FIC DOES NOT INVOLVE USAGI!!!!! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! PRAISE THE LORD!!!!!anyway, I do mention her once or twice....as our leading lady is leaving!!oh alright FINE I will tell you the couple.You'll find out within the first 3 paragraphs anyway.its Wufei/Ami

::holds up shield in defense::

.....no cries in agony? no tomatoes thrown in my face? if you are reading this now, you probably didnt click the backspace button as soon as you could....so maybe this is a good thing!Alright, my notes are becoming slightly more than brief, so i'll leave you alone now! farewell! and enjoy! read and review! please!Oh yes, and this has nothing to do with being scouts, pilots, whatever.They are all in the same dimension, Setsuna doesnt drop Ami into Gundam land or anything, so yeah

RING......RING......RI-"Helllooooo?"answered a disgustingly sappy voice.

"What are you doing Usagi."

"Oh! Sorry Ami, i thought you might be Mamoru."Ami rolled her eyes and held the phone with her shoulder as she typed at her computer.

"Um, Usa, i have something to tell you."Ami started.

"What is it?" Usagi asked, twirling the phone cord with her fingers.

Ami hesitated."Well, i have decided to move to Germany."A faint 'boink' was heard, then muffled sounds of carpet.A second later, Usagi was back on.

"Did i hear you right? You say that you are moving to Germany? WHY?????????????"

Ami smiled faintly as she continued searching for rental places online.

"Usa.We are all twenty years old, and their hasnt been a battle in....oh say.....four years?We basically gave up our seshin pens with our last fight!Damn, i am getting bored here! I need to find a life somewhere!" she finished.Usagi sighed.

"Ami.........WHY?????????"Ami rolled her eyes at her slightly immature friend.

"Because. I need to, to take the next step in my life.I have an internship there at the hospital in Kiel, Germany, and i am not going to pass this up.This is a once in a life time opportunity, Usa, and i am gonna take it!"Ami exclaimed triumphantly.

"Ok Ami, i get it!I just wish you werent going....have you told anyone else yet?"

"No, actually.Well yes i told Mamoru because i saw him on my way to fourth course.He was going to tell Andrew and Makoto when he saw them, and i was wondering if you could tell Rei and Minako?" Ami asked.

"Yeah sure."Usagi replied."So, when are you leaving?"

"Um.....about...oh, say about three weeks"Ami answered.

"Thats only a month away!!"Usagi cried.Ami shrugged, clicking the X button out of the website."sorry, but that is the way things are Usa....maybe you should start considering _your career"_

Usagi started cracking up.She was still laughing when Ami said,  
"well, ja ne usa." and hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei yawned loudly as he waited for the lady to pull him off hold.His eye started twitching as the same corny song came on for the fourth time, ringing in his ear.

"FUCK IT! THIS IS INJUSTICE!" he yelled, throwing the phone down.Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Heero watched the angry Chinese pilot from across the apartment.

"Hello, Mr. Chang? Are you there Mr. Chang?"a squeaky voice sounded from the floor.Wufei rolled his eyes and picked up the phone off the carpet.

"Yes, I am here" he said, trying not to sound evil.

"It turns out that we do have a space available on flight 382, in coach.Is that alright sir?"

"Yeah, sure." Wufei responded, jotting down the information the squeaky woman was sprouting.After a few more minutes, he said a muffled"Arigato, ja" and hung up.

"Well?" Duo asked.

"I'm leaving in three weeks."Wufei informed them.

"Where did you say you were going?" Quatre asked.Wufei shrugged."I dunno.Wherever that flight happens to be going."*Everyone face faults*

"why didnt you find out??" Duo asked, picking himself up off the ground.Again, Wufei shrugged.

"Is it far from here?"Heero asked quietly.

"It had better be! I spent a lot of frikin money on that ticket...the place is like, Kiel Germany or something" Wufei answered.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Trowa asked.Wufei chuckled slightly.

"That could be important......i guess I should find a place, should I not?"*Sweat drop*Wufei excused himself, then headed into the office room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R and R!


	2. Twisted Fate

"Hai...Hai....nei.Flight 382...Great.Arigato.Sayanora"

Ami hung up the phone and wrote in the date and flight number on her calander.She then went to the other side of the room and stood in front of the full length mirror.The image reflected, showing Blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin.Black turtle neck showing just the right curves, blue jeans.socks.Ami made a face, then undressed and climbed into bed.She laid there for a second, then jumped up, forgetting to write down her rent number.She turned on her reading lamp and pulled out a pen from her nightstand, and a piece of paper.

" Douchiskshtch Apts. 132 B.Got it." Ami said to herself, then turned off her light and went to sleep.

********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

Wufei hummed quietly as he searched the internet for an apartment.He had been sitting there for two hours, still not finding one.He had about seven websites downsized, waiting for one to flash, telling him an apt. was avalable.He was playing slingo when WWW.Douapts.combegan to flash.he Xed out of the game and upsized the website."Apt. 132 B is available.....sounds good to me..." he mumbled, clicking the "register!" button.He drearily went through the registration procedures, then clicked "send!"A few seconds later, another screen popped up, saying:

Hello Wufei Chang!

You are now the proud co-owner of Apt. 132 B of the Douchiskshtch Apartments!Please enter your credit card number to submit your first month of rent......."

Wufei squinted as he read the bright screen."Co-owner?" he said aloud.He wrote down the 1-800 number for information, and dialed it on the other line.

"yah, so then I laid her down and started kissing her neck ya know, girls rea-"

"MAXWELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING???"

"WU-MAN! I am trying to talk on the phone, why???"

"I need to make a phone call! Do you really think your onna would appreciate you telling whoever your talking to about that anyway?" Wufei questioned.

"shit!Gotta go Trowa, see ya later!"**lets just pretend that they all have separate phone lines**

CLICK

Wufei rolled his eyes, then redialed the number.

"hello, you have reached the information desk for dou-Apartments, how may I help you?" said a squeaky voice, that sounded eerily like the lady at the airport.

"Um, Hai.My name is Chang Wufei, and I just rented out 132 B...And it said 'co-owner'...who is the other owner?"he asked.

"One moment, Mr. Chang."

"Oh God no...not the mus-"DEDEDADADALULALAULALA

"Nooooooo!!" Wufei cried out in agony, as the scary elevator music came on.Luckily, the woman was only off for a minute.

"Mr. Chang"

"hai.." he said, rubbing his ears.

"Your roommate is a young woman named Mizuno Ami."Wufei cringed.'wonderful, a weak onna' he thought bitterly.

"Arigato." he mumbled, then hung up.


	3. I dont know what to call this chapter

Ami awoke the next morning around 11:30

Ami awoke the next morning around 11:30.

"Kuso! I knew I should have done some of my planning today instead of cramming it all in last night!" she cried.She walked out into the kitchen, noticing a message on the machine.

"Damn and I missed a call! uggg" she grumbled, then clicked the "play" button.

"Konnechi-wah, ms. Mizuno-san,As you stay at the Dou-apartments, you will be having a room mate by the name of Chang Wufei-san.We are sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you"CLICK

"Great. A roommate.Fun fun for everyone" Ami growled, then shut herself in the bathroom to shower.**As you can see, Ami-chan isn't the most agreeable person in the morning**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ three weeks later!!!!!

"Would flight 382 now board please, flight 382 now boarding" said a mechanical voice over the intercom throughout the noisy airport.

"That's me" Ami said cheerfully, trying to break the sadness between her scouts.Minako, Usagi, Rei, and makoto all surrounded Ami in a hug.

"Best friends and guardians forever" They all whispered together.After Ami gave them each individual hugs, she grabbed her carry-on bag,waved, and headed off to the terminal, brushing her tears away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Same place, same time, across the airport~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That's me guys." Wufei said, grabbing his stuff.He did the 'guy hug' thing with all of them **Ya know, that thing where they grasp hands and hit each other with their shoulders? and then they say "we tight" or something along the lines of that? Some sort of weird ritual. anyway**

"Its been great Wufei!" Quatre said.

"Yeah, your a great pilot" Trowa said.

"Make sure to find some fine looking women!" Duo yelled.

**stupid Maxwell** Wufei thought.

"hn" Heero said, but he said Good luck as Wufei was heading off to the terminal, a blue haired girl a few yards ahead of him.

~~*~*~*~*~*~***~**~**~*~**~*~*~

"Tickets please" a bored man said.Ami gave him her ticket, then searched for her seat in coach.

"Aha.Found it.Oh good. Window" she said, dropping into her seat.She settled her things, then immediately put her silver framed glasses on, and took out her monster sized book, War and Peace, and began to read.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~

Wufei shoved past a bunch of people, searching for his seat.

"This is it.Hey and I get a window." he said sarcastically.He sat down and pulled a book out of his bag, entitled 'War and Peace' and opened it to page 1.A few minutes later, they took off, and half hour later, Wufei had fallen asleep, book in his lap.He moved around a little bit, putting his feet against the seat in front of him.


	4. What a baka

***~*~*~**~*~*~**~

***~*~*~**~*~*~**~

Ami was just turning to chapter three when she was pushed forward slightly.

"What the-" she said, turning around.She saw a handsome Chinese boy with his hair tied tightly back, fast asleep, head against the window.His feet were up against her seat as he slouched a little.Ami sighed and pushed back, knocking his feet to the floor.

~~*~*~**~*~*~**~

"Wha?" Wufei awoke, startled by the sudden sensation that he was falling.It turned out, he practically had.he pulled himself back up into the sitting position, and glared at the blue haired girl who was looking back at him.

"What did you do that for, Onna?"

"Sir, your feet were propped up against my chair and it was causing me discomfort.I am sorry for any possible injuries" she said polietly.

"I am not injured" he growled,then turned away from her, playing with the cover of his book.The girl glanced down to his hands, seeing the title.

"Hey, thats odd. I am reading that book as well.What part are you on?" she asked nicely.

"Does it matter?Quit pestering me and turn around!" he snapped.The girl's eyes widened.Wufei assumed she had never been spoken to that way.She glared at him, gave him the finger, and whipped back around.

~*~*~**~**~**~**~*~*

'what a baka!! my God, I have never met someone so unbelievably rude! geez!' Ami thought angrily.She leaned against the armrest and stared out the window, still glaring.

FOUR HOURS, 38 MINUTES, AND 12 SECONDS LATER....

"We will be arriving in Tiel Germany shortly,Please fasten your safety belts and prepare for landing" a stewardess said over the intercom.Ami slowly opened her eyes as the voice sounded, and sleepily clicked her belt shut.She sat up a little more, putting her book in her bag and putting her food tray up.She then sat back and waited for them to land.

******!*!*!**!**~*~*

Wufei looked up from his book as the intercom came on and put it away. He soon felt a bump, and a few minutes later, people started exiting the plane.

***********

They both lost sight of each other in the crowds once they exited the plane.Not that either of them cared that much.They were on separate sides for everything, and when the baggage began to come around, Ami's came right away, While Wufei had to wait awhile.So automatically, it put Ami about twenty minutes ahead of him to reaching their apartment.

Ami turned the key in the door, opening to a spacious looking apartment.A nice sized living room, nice sized kitchen, small hallway leading into three bedrooms and two baths.Ami looked at the master bedroom slyly.

"Finders keepers" she said, throwing her stuff on the bed.She then went to examine the other rooms.

"Well, this regular room is bigger then this other one, so Chang Wufei should want this one.We can use the smaller one for storage." she said to herself.She looked into the bathrooms, then the kitchen.

"Well I hope this guy is ready to do some shopping" she said, giggling.She knew how there were NO men on the planet that liked to shop.She went back to her room and took out a notebook and pen from her bag and wrote down all the things they would need

Cereal

milk

juice

bread

meat

noodles....chopsticks...sheets...shampoo...

************************

Wufei set down one of his bags in front of the door and started to put his key in, when he realized It was already unlocked.

*Mizuno weakling is probably already here* he mumbled, dragging his stuff into the entrence.He heard someone jump up from across the hall and steps making their way towards the door where Wufei stood.A blue haired girl came around the corner and was about to open her mouth when she realized who it was.


	5. YOU?????

YOU'RE CHANG WUFEI????" Ami asked sharply.  
  
"YOU'RE MIZUNO AMI???" Wufei said just as sharply. The two turned away from each other quickly. They stood that way for a few seconds, until Ami broke the silence.  
  
"Your room is over there" she said, pointing to one of the bedrooms.  
  
"And I am assuming You took the master bedroom?" Wufei muttered. Ami snorted and huffed into her room, slamming the door.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Bitch." Wufei said to himself, sulking into his new room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, both the Mercuracian Princess, and the Chinese Pilot's stomachs were growling. Ami approched Wufei, who was sitting at his laptop and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped up quickly, slamming his screen down.  
  
"What? what do you want??" he snapped. Ami held up the phone as if to say "what did I do?"  
  
"I was just going to ask if you wanted chinese take out or pizza, seeing as we have no food" she said.  
  
"Oh. Take out" Wufei responded, somewhat embarrased. Ami smiled slightly.  
  
"Ok. But we can't do this forever. Tomorrow, we have to go shopping"  
  
"we? What do you mean 'we'?" Wufei said. Ami rolled her eyes.  
  
"WE live here, don't we? I am not buying anything for YOU. If you want things YOU like and YOU need, you are gonna have to come with me." she stated.  
  
"hnn.." he grumbled. He unplugged his laptop and went to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half hour later, they sat in their separate rooms, eating their Chinese. Wufei was in heaven, while Ami was wishing for something from Japan. Just thinking about this made her mouth water as she poured more soy sauce on her orange chicken.  
  
"mm-mm-mm-mm-mm!!! yummy!!" Wufei said, scarfing down his yellow rice and soy sause covered noodles. He never realized quite how much he missed his homeland's food.  
  
"Even though it IS take out and it IS entirely fake, its good enough!" he exclaimed to himself, gulping down the soy sause from the package. ::eeeeeeeeewwwww:: 


	6. shopping

"  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Ami came out of her room around 10 the next morning. She wasn't thinking straight, and forgot to put her robe on. Her thin night shirt and boxer shorts werent exactly decent attire. She padded down the hall and ran into the bathroom door.  
  
"Itai..." she mumbled, then tried to open the door, finding it locked.  
  
"Open up Wufei...." she grumbled, leaning against the door.  
  
"If you would so kindly get off the door, I will" the voice from inside replied. Ami rolled her eyes and stood up straight. Wufei opened the door. He was in jeans and no shirt, a towel on his shoulder, half his face smuthered in shaving creame.  
  
"I can finish this in the kitchen. Oh and Ami? Bras were made for a reason" Wufei mentioned, then walked into the kitchen. Ami immediatly turned red and crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"hentai!!!!" she screached, then locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wu-boy, you ready?" Ami asked, grabbing her purse off the counter.  
  
"Don't call me that onna!!! And yeah, I guess so." he mumbled.  
  
"Then lets go!"  
  
ten minutes later, Wufei and Ami were on their way to Harding's friendly market by taxi cab. The taxi arrived, Wufei paid, and they stepped out and went into the store.  
  
"So...what do you like to eat?" Ami asked, taking a cart off the row.  
  
"Food"  
  
"Ugh! Well, you are on your own buddy. Come on" she replied, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the grocery section.  
  
"We need milk" Ami said, turning into the dairy section.  
  
"And ice cream" Wufei said monotonously.  
  
"Ice cream?" Ami asked.  
  
"Hai, ice cream! Nande, havent you ever seen a guy like ice cream before?" Wufei snapped.  
  
"Iie, gomen! you just dont seem like an ice creamy kinda guy" ami snapped back. "Now go get whatever kind you want. Wufei walked over the ice cream freezers and came back with three cartons.  
  
"Chocolate, Mackanac island fudge, chocolate thunder swirl with chocolate chips and chocolate fudge brownie taste...my assumption is that you like chocolate?" ami said, reading the labels off the boxes.  
  
"hai" Wufei said, then tossed the ice cream in the cart. As they went down the cereal aisle, a little girl saw them and looked up at her mother.  
  
"Ka-san, they look married just like you and tou-san!"  
  
"WE ARE NOT MARRIED!" Wufei and Ami yelled at the same time. The little girl's mother looked sharply at them.  
  
"uh..heh heh..gomenassi!" Ami smiled nervously, grabbed a box of Corn Pops, then steered her cart out of the aisle quickly, Wufei at her heels.  
  
"That was embarrasing" Ami commented, swerving into the pasta aisle.  
  
"Pathetic" Wufei muttered. He and Ami started grabbing boxes of Romin Noodles, then realizing they were grabbing the same kinds.  
  
"Yare...you can always have two of everything!" Ami said.  
  
"Whatever" wufei answered, throwing the boxes in the cart. half hour later, their cart was filled with assorted items such as Cheese, milk, chocolate type ice cream, corn pops, apple jacks, Honey nut cheerios, windex, quilted northern toilet paper, brawny paper towel, white bread and wheat bread, macaroni, romin noodles, always panty liners, tortias, broccoli, strawberries, mayonaionase, mustard, ketchup, popcorn, chopsticks, whip cream,chicken, hamburger, pork rinds (dont ask, its a wufei thing) oreos, and other assorted items. They emtpied the cart's contents onto the check out thingy and waited impatiently as an old white haired woman, nametaged as Marge, slowly beeped their grocerys.  
  
"What a nice couple you look like" the old woman cackeled. Wufei growled as Ami explained.  
  
"Oh no, we arent together...we just live together" she said nervously. Marge looked at them awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, so its one of THOSE relationships" she commented, give Ami the receit. Wufei smacked himself on the forhead and allowed himself to be dragged out of the store by Ami, who was also pushing a cart full of grocerys.  
  
'Well that was fun, wouldnt you say?" she grumbled.  
  
"Oh yeah. a frickin blast." Wufei replied crankily. Ami haled a taxi, piled their grocerys in, and they headed back to the apartments. 


	7. Chicken on fire!

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Ami asked, as she was putting the food away. Wufei shrugged. He was sitting at the kitchen counter, reading "War and Peace"  
  
"Chicken?" Ami recieved no answer. "Yo Wufei..." she called, waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"huh? Nani?" He said, looking up. Ami rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you want chicken."  
  
"oh. sure."  
  
"Alright then. You can now go back to lala land"  
  
Wufei made a face at her and continued to read. half hour later, the chicken was cooking in the oven, Ami had gone into her room, and Wufei was still at the counter. Wufei's nose perked up to a peculiar smell coming from the stove. He eyed it, and noticed smoke coming out in small seams.  
  
"onna...get in here" he called. Ami came in after a few seconds.  
  
"What is -oh my Kami what on Chikyuu??" Ami gasped, sputtering on the smoke. "Oh shit! this isnt good" she said. She grabbed an oven mit and pulled open the stove door. thick black smoke barreled out of the oven, setting the fire alarm off.  
  
"gaaaa!!!!" Ami yelled, covering her eyes. Wufei immediately jumped up, grabbed the fire extinguisher, and sprayed it all over inside the oven. A few minutes later, Wufei and Ami were sitting side by side on the kitchen floor, coughing and waving the air, trying to rid of the smoke. Wufei had put out the chicken, and Ami had put out Wufei. (The chicken 'attacked' him, he says) After the smoke cleared, a very distrought ami and wufei slowly got to their feet. Wufei looked at ami and started to laugh evilly.  
  
"Look at you! you are totally black! you look like a black walnut!" he sneered. Ami huffed and brushed herself off.  
  
"You don't look to great yourself, wu-man." she grumbled.  
  
"Don't call me that!" he snapped.  
  
"fine!" Ami snapped back. They stood in silence.  
  
"well, lets get this mess cleaned up" Ami muttered.  
  
****** 


	8. Wow

******  
  
"Man I am so bored" Ami grumbled, flopping down on the couch. Wufei ignored her, lost in his novel. Ami rolled her eyes and picked up a local paper. After a few minutes she came across an add.  
  
"Hey cool, theres a new club opening tonight called "Insomniac". Wanna go?" she asked her chinese roommate. Wufei glanced up briefly.  
  
"No not really" he looked back down to his reading. Ami glared at him.  
  
"You are so boring. Well, I'M going. Catch up if you want" She said, and left the room to change. ten minutes later she came out, and stood in front of Wufei.  
  
"Well sire, how do I look?" she asked sarcastically. Wufei glanced up again, but this time held is gaze. Ami was wearing a shiny blue tank and black bellbottoms. Not the most flashy outfit in the world, but it suited her well.  
  
"you look.....fine" Wufei finally sputtered.  
  
"Well Arigatou, i'll take that as a compliment." Ami retorted. "The club is on the corner of main and badin avenue, incase you change your mind." she told him. Wufei meerly nodded. Ami growled lightly to herself.  
  
"Well, ja" she said. Wufei nodded again. Ami rolled her eyes and stalked away.  
  
"Pretty pretty pretty girl..." Wufei mumbled to himself once he heard the door slam shut.  
  
"I.D?"  
  
Ami reached into her pocket and pulled her drivers license out. The guard by the door checked it, then nodded as she walked in the club. She was greeted by loud bass that shook the floor as she opened the door.  
  
"I just wanna dance" she thought. She sauntered out on the dancefloor and started doing her thing.  
  
****  
  
"Maybe I will check out that club..." wufei said to himself.  
  
******  
  
"Hey baby, wanna dance with me?" a slurred voice asked the blue haired mercuracian princess. Ami glanced up at the black haired scar-faced guy who was asking her. She could tell he was drunk.  
  
"No, no thanks, i'm just gonna sit this one out" she said, stepping away from him.  
  
"oh come on baby, Yamucha's not gonna hurt you" the guy,indicated as Yamucha, said, coming towards her.  
  
"maybe later" Ami replied. She pushed past him and walked over to the bathrooms. Before she could enter the women's, she ran into a chest.  
  
"Gah! I told you no! now please leave me alone!" Ami protested, looking up into the drunken face of her stalker, yamucha.  
  
"Baby, I don't just wanna dance anymore" yamucha growled, pushing her against the wall.  
  
"Hey dude! get off me!" Ami cried, shoving him away from her. Yamucha was so out of it that her shove actually got him against the other wall. Ami quickly walked out of the bathroom area but Yamucha grabbed her arm and swung her to him, and before she knew it she was up against the wall again.  
  
"you sure are a feisty one. Come on girl, you know you want me" Yamucha slurred, holding her wrists against the wall with his sweaty palms. Ami wrinkled her nose at his whiskey breath.  
  
"Get off me." she repeated in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Or what" Yamucha sneered, pressing himself against her.  
  
"Or THIS!" someone yelled, socking Yamucha in the head.  
  
"Fuck!" Yamucha cried, leaning against the wall opposite Ami, cradling his head.  
  
"Wufei!" Ami gasped, staring bewildered at the Chinese pilot, who was clenching his jaw had his fists still balled together. Wufei ignored her, and shoved Yamucha back against the wall, hard.  
  
"You leave her the fuck alone, or you're gonna have to deal with ME!" Wufei threatened, looking eye-to-eye with the disoriented man.  
  
"ok...ok..." yamucha said, rubbing his bruised temple. Wufei shoved him again, took Ami's wrist, and lead her out of the club.  
  
As soon as they exited the club and were out on the abandoned street, Ami threw her arms around Wufei and hugged him tightly.  
  
"oh, arigatou Wufei....arigatou...i was so scared, I didn't know what to do...thats never happened to me before...arigatou.." Ami rattled over his shoulder. Wufei held her lightly, trying not to touch her to intimatlely.  
  
"Well, be glad I was there" Wufei told her, pulling her away from him.  
  
"Hai, I certainly am" Ami agreed, kissing his cheek. Wufei glanced away from her, red in the face from her gesture.  
  
"Gomen, I couldnt help myself!" Ami explained cheerfully. Wufei turned towards her, tilted her chin, and kissed her fully on the lips. Ami was too suprised to respond, and when Wufei pulled away, he said "Gomen...i couldn't help myself"  
  
MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA….R &R!!!!! 


End file.
